Improvements in accuracy and efficiency of identification and description of protein spots in two-dimensional gels were developed and coded. Analysis of general algorithm in relationship to existing edge detection and region segmentation techniques was undertaken. Continuing research in the geometry of convex cones, the connection and Riemannian curvature tensor of the related isometric triangular Lie groups was calculated. Results on Einstein manifolds and cones were obtained. Previous parametrization of N-algebras was related to sectional curvature, and thus seen to be intrinsic.